fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RISKY D. DINGO/2016 dank comment remembering (Feat. Gorge Jihad)
Part One: Offensive jokes and Spam *last year I did a post like this with this image *now, one year later, my taste in music is better. *also if you don't know what the moonbaby song is *this is what it is my dudes *but it's more...adult. ;^) *also unrelated *I will be dressing up as a girl for PortCon 16. Why? Because we only live once. *why can't alts be used for *you know *forgetting passwords *backup accounts *not to fucking abuse them and pretend to be someone else *If anyone posts another fucking picture in a comment that has nothing to do with an article, you are gonna be blocked for five days by me. *I'm conflicted because they're "reaction images" whatever that means so I dunno. We should also clarify what is and isn't spam. *http://badidea.wikia.com/wiki/BadIdea_Wikia Spam here yo. We'll get banned if we spam on Nickelodeon Fanon *me and some scrubs are gonna bash sjws on dA *can't we just stop with the fucking trolling *can't we just stop with the fucking spamming *can't we just live in fucking peace, without any problems * sjws are causing the problems tho *i had a shitty day stuff *the fucking city clerk deputy chief whatever the fuck his name is, caused a lot of trouble for me, or I probably wouldn't been able to register, and probably a lot of other unregistered voters too in my city *one woman even got fucking frostbite *I was waiting to register for about 4 hours and I just got back home right now... *now tell me again that sjws are causing the problems *because the world is filled with worse people than them *these sjws aren't even bothering you two directly. you two just want to piss them off for the sake of pissing them off. *what the fuck did they ever do to you *I'm practically bullied and harassed by SJWs at school, just because i'm not so "Special" like them. They treat me and my friends like fucking trash, and they're basically the reason why i'm so offensive here. Part Two: New users *Welcome to the wiki *Fuck my life sucks... *Très bien! Très, très bien! *If you blocked me!? I'm Going to Kill YOU!!! So Stop Blocking ME!!!! D:< *Um...Um...Hmm.... GOD DAMN IT! I'M NOT LEARNING THE GRAMMAR!!! THAT IT! I'M DONE FOR THIS!!! *hahahahahahahhaa!!!!!!!!!! cool drawing and also draw john mcrocket vs angry german kid *You suck! Ahahahahaha - Di Lung *YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!!! FUCK THIS!!!!!! I QUIT THIS GOD DAME WIKIA!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!! - Chef Pee Pee *not funny *GO SUCK YOU DICK HEAD!!!!! >:( *Immature user ever *AND GO DRINK PEE YOU SHITHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ADHD + hiv = GO SUCK YOU DICK HEAD!!!!! >:( *Please never do the derogatory "using retarted as an insult" shit again, thanks. :) *http://tumblr.com *Not trying to be like a social justice warrior here but I can't stand when people use disorders and diseases and insults -- it just shows how ignorant they are to people's actual problems, thanks. :) *wow can you guys not go a day without pestering this guy *do you have this deep internal urge inside of you that makes you keep coming back to this page *Grow up. This guy is foreign so he obviously won't have the perfect grammar. And he obviously used the Gravity Falls and SpongeBob images as placeholders for things he was going to add later on. Furthermore, it's ''his ''page. He can do what he wants with it. If it really gets your panties in a knot then I suggest you go read something else or go to a different page. *looks like muslim version of tomsworld *فهذا يعني أن منتجات التنظيف تجعل منه العطاس *He said "It means that the cleaning products make him sneeze" *did you just *copy and the paste the wikipedia entry? *Wait, isn't Dipper irrelevant to Nickelodeon? *lol #riggityrekt Category:Blog posts